Hermione's Last Stand
by alindy
Summary: AU. Everyone from the light side dies in the final battle except for Hermione. This is Hermione's final speech to Voldemort and the Death Eaters.    Sorry...this is what happens sometimes when I'm up late at night


**Ok, so I was working on a Doctor Who multi-chapter fanfiction that at this rate, might never happen, and suddenly got distracted by this one line and I got this thought in my head about Hermione in third year helping Sirius escape.**

**I seriously have no idea how this all came out, this is what happens when you're up at three in the morning and running off chocolate.**

**Sorry, I'll get back to work on my Harry Potter multi-chapter now. Let me know what you think about this randomness. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was apparently the last stand.<p>

Here I was, after all my friends and family had died at the hands of the people surrounding me: of Voldemort.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to have won. Voldemort was supposed to be dead. Everyone was supposed to be alive.

At least Neville had taken out his damn snake and the rest of the horcruxes were gone. Now it was just me here, standing against all of these Death Eaters. It wasn't like there were hordes of them…I'd say 20. The rest must have fled, or maybe the traps Fred and George had asked Peeves to help them set up _had_ worked.

In all honesty, I wouldn't be all that surprised. They are rather intelligent.

God, I hope there dead selves in heaven didn't hear that.

How _I _was the last one alive I had no idea…it should have been Harry, or Ginny, or Neville (seriously one of the bravest men I know, might I add), or Remus…really anyone but me.

"Oh…is the mudblood left alone? Ready to die?" Voldemort spoke and looked at me with his disgusting face, his wand pointed at me.

I laughed.

"How dare you laugh at the dark lord you filthy little-" said some Death Eater I didn't recognize. His talking was cut off as I placed a silencing charm on him.

"Seriously, how you guys come up with so many of those beautifully creative insults I'll never know. They just…" I replied as I faked sniffles, "break my heart!"

"Oh, I oughta-" yelled some Death Eater that appeared to have some indistinguishable accent I couldn't quite make out.

"She may be filth, but at least give her a chance to talk. I'd like to hear what she has to say before I kill her and we take over the world," he lectured, causing his stupid lackey to shut up immediately.

I laughed again.

"You think I'm going to be the one to die?" I chuckled loudly, holding onto my side as the laughing pains came. Or maybe that was from the sectumsempra that had grazed me side earlier…I wasn't quite sure.

"As much as I want to end your worthless existence," he pushed out, "I'd like to hear this. Why do you think you aren't going to die?"

"Let's look at this logically shall we?" I asked aloud, continuing after it came out. "First off…you suck."

Apparently those Death Eaters _didn't_ like my way of thinking, but I continued on anyways.

"Calm down you rowdy bunch…especially you over there sparky! Ok…where was I? Oh yes, you suck. It's really simple actually. I mean, come ON! You were defeated by an eleven year old, and then a twelve year old, and then a fourteen year old, and then a fifteen year old, and…oh did I forget the one-year-old? Sometimes I forget about the one-year-old," I smiled.

"I hope you do know that Harry is dead, right?" Voldemort smirked back at me, that greasy look on his face.

"Oh, very much so sir. That isn't my only reasoning here old Voldy!" I sarcastically replied. "You do know that as soon as you start losing, most of your followers will leave, right?"

"They are my followers, they follow," he responded harshly.

"If you're dead they don't have anyone to follow you git. All your horcruxes are gone, thank you Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and Neville, and I will kill you shortly after I'm finished with my lecture here."

"You know," I continued as I conjured up a chair and sat down, "you have never understood love, never felt it; for that I feel truly sorry, but it always has and always will be your biggest downfall. You don't understand that _that's_ why Harry survived, not the sacrifice, that _that's_why Snape pretended to be your follower, because he loved Lily Evans, that _that's _why I'm going to win. You can't defeat something if you don't understand it."

"But I will…did your silly little fairytale concept of love save any of your friends? Do you see any of them standing around you ready to fight?" he gestured around.

I stood up and kicked the chair away from behind me and walked towards him smoothly and angrily.

"Let me tell you something Voldemort, oops, I mean TOM RIDDLE!" he cringed. Good. The bastard deserved it. "I figured out a maze of difficult riddles by myself at the age of eleven. At the age of thirteen I helped an ex-convict escape the dementor's kiss and fended off a werewolf while being over-exhausted and fatigued from the use of a timeturner. When I was fourteen I gave Harry the spells he needed to survive the damn maze, and when I was fifteen I broke into the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry of Magic and defeated Death Eaters. When I was 16 I defeated more of you here at Hogwart's."

"Only this year," I continued on as I looked into his eyes, hoping for something that probably would never come: fear, "I lived in a tent, with barely any food, terrible sleep, and a cranky Weasley. While in this state, I broke into Gringott's and rode out of there, scratch-free pretty much…on a _dragon._ I am also the reason every one of your horcruxes are now gone. I have defeated about four times the amount of Death Eaters standing in front of me, _only today,_ and am not afraid to lose. What _can't _I do? Really?"

"I have defeated many of your wives or husbands, your friends, and in return you have defeated mine. I have no one: no friends, no family, you killed the love of my life, and in retrospect it was probably one of the stupidest things you have ever done," I proceeded as I looked at every one of the Death Eater's looking at me with fear in their eyes, "because now I have nothing worth living for. I'm the _fucking _brightest witch of my age!" I yelled as I thought of a time when I had hated being called such. "And I am not afraid of death in any way, shape, or form."

"Goodbye," I grinned toothily.

In my mind it was like a ballet. There was some kind of Mozart symphony playing; one I couldn't remember the name of but my mother used to play around the house all of the time when I was younger, and I moved as graceful as a swan. I took out five Death Eater's in less than half of a minute and then three more before that minute was up.

_12 left._

I took out two more, one of them was the older Goyle I think, and let me tell you…he looked just as stupid as his son.

_10 left._

Macnair went down.

_9 left._

I took two of the daft ones down in one spell: they were barely even looking.

_7 left._

A spell was fired at me and I deflected it down easily with a fit of rage at their stupidity.

_6 left._

I took down the wizard that had taken down Luna and Ginny collectively and _damn_ did it feel good.

_5 left._

Never before had I thought I would be able to so easily use the killing curse. I really did have nothing left to live for.

_3 left._

"Even if you kill me you filthy mudblood trash, Voldemort will kill you easily like the nothing you always have been."

"Wanna bet?" I scoffed.

I killed him and his wife at the same time in my anger, which was actually kind of nice of me: I didn't make one of them watch the other die.

I shouldn't have been that nice.

_1 left._

He looked at me with big brown eyes, not even trying to defend himself like the others had. He went down without a fight.

_0._

"Still think I'm not going to win?" I questioned as I turned towards him.

"Yes."

This fight was clearly not going to be as easy as the others. He had skills and he knew dark magic I had never read about or heard about. I defended them the best I could and saw him tiring a little.

In the end, despite all of his knowledge, I still won out. I do an overload of spells I barely even knew I had in me and he didn't have enough time to defend himself. He didn't go down without his last stand though.

He hit me with a sectumsempra.

This one was straight on.

"Granger!" a voice called that I couldn't place.

"Hermione," the voice called, this time I could place that it was low and familiar. The man's white hair and pale skin was now visible as he leaned over and tried to heal me.

"Malfoy?" I asked surprised.

"I was just in there, fighting some Death Eaters and making sure the younger years got out ok. I couldn't let Voldemort win, I couldn't have that future for our kids."

"It's just going to be your kids now. I'm dying from blood loss," I wheezed out.

"I can heal you! I know I can! You need to say alive Hermione!" he rushed out breathless.

"No you can't…" I smiled. "It's so nice to hear my name though. I'm glad to hear that you actually knew it all of these years. Won't you tell a story for a dying girl?"

"I'll tell everyone of the amazing feat you conquered Hermione Granger. I'll tell everyone and I'll make this world great again. The dead won't have died in vain. You are the most miraculous woman I have ever met," he spoke to me as if trying to make it sound like an insult.

"I don't…want…to hear any…mudbloods from you, ok? Be the…fantastic person I know you can be…Draco Malfoy," I tried to speak, but my wheezing became worse and it just kept getting worse and worse. "Let…these petty differences never matter…again, please? Let the children know…their parents…died so they could have…a better world. They'll understand."

"I will. I will," he said to me as he looked me in the eyes.

"Thank….you. And remember…to love," I replied happily. "Oh...and make...sure...to let...Pansy down easily."

Hermione started to blank out to the sounds of Draco's laugh.

Then all was dark.


End file.
